


the baffled king composing hallelujah

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, basically lukas is wooing philip, because its canon that james sings, so i had to make lukas sing, with his voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas plays guitar and sings to make philip smile





	

Sometimes, Philip goes dark. He comes to school carrying weight on his shoulders, death on his lips. It’s on those days that Lukas walks him to class and sits with him at lunch and coaxes him into small conversation.

At first, he had a lot of these days. With everything that happened, no one was surprised.

They’re fewer and far between now, after two months. But when Philip comes out the front door and makes his way down the path to where Lukas sits on his bike, he can see it in his eyes. His hair is messier than normal, and he’s wearing a thin v neck, even though the air is cold.

Lukas immediately gets off his bike, tugs his helmet off, and starts walking it around to the side of Philip’s house. Philip watches silently, lips turned down in a frown.

“What are you doing?” Philip asks, coming over as soon as Lukas has the kickstand down.

“We’re taking a day off.” Lukas says.

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re taking a day off. I’m feeling sick.”

Philip makes a face, but doesn’t snap out a sharp response like he usually would. Instead, he waits for Lukas to hold out a hand, and takes it.

“Helen and Gabe home?” He asks.

Philip shakes his head.

“Gabe is training a newbie at the clinic. Helen is working.”

“Awesome.” Lukas says.

He leads Philip in the house and up the stairs, letting go of his hand when they reach his room. Philip walks over to the bed and flops down on his back, letting out a sigh.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks, walking around the room, looking for something he saw the first time he was in this house.

Philip grunts in reply; Lukas can’t help but smile.

“Ill be right back.” He says. He slips out into the hall, peeking into the spare room.

Sure enough, leaning against the window, he sees it.

Lukas grabs the guitar and brings it back to Philip’s room, sitting down on the edge. He wiggles, letting Philip know he wants more room, and Philip shifts over, turning on his side. Lukas positions the guitar on his lap, fingers sliding up to rest against the neck. He plucks the strings one by one with his other hand, before reaching up to tune them.

“You play?” Philip asks.

Lukas nods.

“My mom taught me. Said I needed it to be able to woo a girl some day.”

“And did you woo Rose with it?” He asks. Lukas gives Philip a small smile.

“Never met anyone I wanted to woo,” He says, averting his gaze, clearing his throat.

“I mean-until now.”

“You’re wooing me?” Philip asks.

Lukas shakes his head, looking down at Philip once he’s done tuning.

“I don’t have to woo someone I’ve already got.”

A small smile tugs on Philip’s lips, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Lukas knows what he’s thinking about. It’s usually his mom, occasionally Ryan.

Philip doesn’t always want to talk about it. Sometimes he just needs to let it sit on his lungs until he has the strength to push it away.

He always finds it. It’s just a matter of keeping him company until then.

Lukas looks down at the fret board, fingers settling into a familiar chord. He plucks a rhythm, getting his hands used to the movement, before he pulls the capo off the top and sticks it on the 5th fret. He readjusts his fingers, and closes his eyes.

He’s never sung in front of anyone before. But if there’s anyone he’s ever wanted to play for, it’s Philip.

He takes a deep breath, hoping Philip can’t see how nervous he is, and begins to strum. It’s an easy patter, with an easy chord progression, and his hands remember it.

“ _I heard there was a secret chord/that david played and it pleased the lord/but you don’t really care for music do ya._ ”

He flicks a glance toward Philip, who is watching him silently, his brows slightly furrowed.

“ _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth/The minor fall and the major lift/The baffled king composing Hallelujah.”_

His fingers remember how to play, and his voice remembers how to sing, and memories of him sitting beside his mother as she played ring in his head.

This was what she played him. This is what she taught him to play. And now, it’s what he’s playing for Philip.

_“And it’s not a cry that you hear at night/It’s not somebody who’s seen the light/It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah.”_

The last words come out a little bit softer. He’s avoided looking at Philip for the duration of the song, but now it’s over, and the last chord is being played, and it ends. He swallows, and lets his gaze travel to Philip’s face.

And resting upon his lips is a smile.

Lukas, confused, licks his lips.

“My-uh-my mom used to sing it to me.”

Philip’s smile deepens, and it’s like all the sadness that was in his eyes just minutes ago is gone, at least for now.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

“I don’t really-talk about it.”

“You don’t talk about anything.”

“I talk to you.” Lukas says immediately. Philip presses his lips together for a moment, before letting the smile back onto his face.

“You’re amazing.” Philip says. A blush rises in Lukas’ cheeks, which only seems to amuse Philip further.

“Play me another?” He asks. Lukas debates it in his head for a moment-whether or not Philip will dump him if he starts singing sappy love songs-and decides to just go for it. Because it makes Philip smile. And that is worth the most, at least to him.

He leans over, dropping a kiss to Philip’s nose, before sitting back up, and moving the capo up a fret.

“Fine. But I’m gonna get really cheesy, here. I only know love songs.” Lukas warns. Philip laughs, and rolls on his back, hands folded over his stomach. He closes his eyes, and Lukas takes this as a cue to start.

And so he starts to play.


End file.
